<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Meeting Where We Met by Sometimes_Is_A_Long_Time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419742">The Meeting Where We Met</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_Is_A_Long_Time/pseuds/Sometimes_Is_A_Long_Time'>Sometimes_Is_A_Long_Time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Passive-aggression, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_Is_A_Long_Time/pseuds/Sometimes_Is_A_Long_Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crocodile decides to go to a Shichibukai meeting, turns out to be a waste of time. Even worse, it's raining and a certain annoying Warlord decides to join the party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rainy Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Though the day had begun clear, by the time the Shichibukai had gathered in the navy base, grey clouds had filled the sky. It was going to rain. With the sudden realization of this, Crocodile began to regret his decision on attending this meeting. The turnout was already miniscule, only Kuma and himself showed.</p><p>    <em> 'What a disappointment.' </em>Crocodile was keen on his strategies, and that included these meetings. He's always been particular with what he put his time into, but in this case, that judgement seems to have lapsed. As the meeting initiated, Crocodile found himself distracted by the outside. The windows of the room were foggy and rain soon ran down the glass.</p><p>    <em> 'What an awful day.' </em> Crocodile despised the rain. Not only did it hinder his devil fruit abilities, but he never enjoyed the aora of it either. It was solemn and nostalgic, feelings that only brought back memories he didn't want to relive. Soon enough these thoughts were interrupted along with the calm atmosphere of the room.</p><p>    Donquixote Doflamingo. A character in itself. Though initially overbearing and extravagant in every sense of the word, his mannerisms and charm were key components of his intelligent and manipulative core.</p><p>    "Sorry I'm late, the rain is quite an annoying aspect of traveling as I do." The calm state of the room was shattered by the sheer presence of the large figure. Doflamingo took in the space, much of which was filled with empty chairs. "Bad turnout I see." He seated himself between the two Warlords, resting his legs on the table comfortably, "You really ought to make things more interesting Sengoku, then maybe more people would show up to these lifeless meetings." The fleet admiral knowingly ignored Doflamingo's last remark and greeted him. Although the meeting carried on, the atmosphere was much more alive than before.</p><p>    Crocodile was more interested in the man who caused this change than the meeting itself. He couldn't seem to wrap his head around the arrogance that Doflamingo carried with him. First sign of this was simply his attire. The bright, bold colors and seemingly mismatched pieces of clothing put together a discussion in itself. Secondly, was his choice in seating. There were many open chairs to sit in, but the chair Doflamingo decided on was the chair in-between the only two people sitting at the table. Not only that, but then he rests his overly long limbs on that said table. Third was that grin. It was as if it was painted onto his face. It struck a cord that Crocodile didn't know he had.</p><p>    <em> 'Who does he think he is.' </em>Frankly enough, this wasn't Crocodile's first time seeing the younger Shichibukai. He's seen him more times than he would like to admit, but this was his first time seeing his garish personality. It disgusted him. His clothes, his voice, his whole being seems to have irritated Crocodile more than before. First the rain, now this.</p><p>    The meeting ended just as fast as it started. This was to Crocodiles favor, though the weather, still, was not. It was raining and Crocodile loathed having to travel in such conditions. As he exited the room, putting his cigar out, he noticed a presence leaning over him.</p><p>    "What's the rush Croco-man? It's not like you have places to be with weather like this." It seems Crocodiles disapproving glares hadn't gone unnoticed by Doflamingo. The larger man loomed over him by 2 feet, but that didn't shake Crocodile's rigid composure.</p><p>    "Unlike you, I actually don't have time to be wasting talking to nonsensical brats." Crocodile was already fed up by the man even before their exchange.</p><p>    "So rude! And they want us respecting our elders? How could we when they always have a stick up their ass." Doflamingo laughed. Crocodile took no mind of his response as he continued down the hall, never looking at the younger man following him. "Oh, I'm sorry Croco, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You see, I just wanted to know why you were staring at me in that vapid thing Sengoku calls a meeting." Doflamingo had caught up to Crocodile, placing himself in front of him in an effort to cut him off. Crocodile was at his wits end.</p><p>    "Move." The command went unnoticed by Doflamingo's everlasting smile.</p><p>    "You know, if you lightened up a bit more I bet you wouldn't age as fast as you are."</p><p>    The following interaction between the two was much less of a fight, but more of a passive aggressive attempt of both parties before standing off. This was the first time both Doflamingo and Crocodile had seen each other's use of their devil fruits, though it was only brief, it seemed to have shocked them equally. </p><p>    "So, are you going to kill me or what, Croco-man?" Doflamingo snickered at Crocodile's clear anger. He was gripping the younger man's neck tightly with his one hand, contemplating that question himself. Doflamingo, though in a deadly position, didn't let that stop his own attempts of startling Crocodile. He wanted to see how long it would take the older man to notice that he was entangling strings to his hook. Crocodile noticed.</p><p>    "Let go and I might let you live." Though the statement in itself sounded a bit weak, Crocodile was fed up with the man and just wanted to go on his way back to Alabasta.</p><p>    "You first." Hesitant at first, Crocodile let Doflamingo go. Doflamingo followed suit and stopped his advancements. Before the younger man could pull anymore tricks, Crocodile left outside. The rain was steady and the air was humid, it made Crocodile's skin crawl. Although safe under the overhang, water was puddled under his feet. It seems today wasn't going to get any better. He took out a cigar from his coat and lit it. He could use some nicotine right about now.</p><p>    "I hate the rain too." It was Doflamingo. Crocodile sighed before taking his cigar in his mouth. <em> 'This brat won't leave me alone.' </em></p><p>    "Want to know why I was staring at you? Because I couldn't believe someone would go out wearing such cheap clothing." Crocodile looked at Doflamingo with a small smirk.</p><p>    "Even if it's cheap, if you can't take your eyes off me I'm doing something right, aye Croco?" Although Doflamingo's eyes were covered by his sunglasses, Crocodile was sure he was looking at him.</p><p>    "You talk too much." Crocodile took in the setting, as much as he disliked it. It wasn't as bad as he remembered it being.</p><p>    "Want to form an alliance?" Crocodile was taken aback by the younger man's question. They had just fought only minutes ago and now he wants to join forces. Crocodile puffed out some smoke.</p><p>    "No."</p><p>    "What a shame, I was really starting to like you Croco." Doflamingo snickered. He turned to go back inside, "Maybe another time we can fight again." Crocodile agreed before going on his way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>    The meetings had become a passtime, a break from the stress back home. Crocodile found himself going to them more often, sometimes, to his surprise, he'd get something out of it. Worst case scenario, he left with a headache, either caused by his own mental state or another Shichibukai. This usually being the one and only Doflamingo, after all, who else really talks at these meetings anyways? Crocodile sometimes saw himself being entertained by him, though he would never admit to it. It was impressive how easily he got under your skin, how he always brings up the wrong topics at the wrong times and manipulates them to get the information he wants. Though one downside of having Doflamingo in these meetings, many of which he shows, is himself. Doflamingo doesn't hold back from picking on everyone, and that included Crocodile. He started to understand how the younger man works, so this put him at an advantage- that is, at least in these meetings. The last thing Crocodile expected was a visit from him.</p><p>    It was late in the day, the sun was starting to set on the desert landscape that Crocodile had built his empire on. Well, he was slowly getting there. This plan of taking over Alabasta was a long and carefully planned process, one of which he's been working towards with little interruptions until today.</p><p>    "There's someone here for you." That was something that Crocodile heard often, but what he hadn't expected is who that said someone would be. Donquixote Doflamingo.</p><p>    "Excuse me?" Crocodile was confused, though unmoved. He wouldn't be surprised if Doflamingo decided to pop up, but he was surprised that it was now.</p><p>    "He says he would like to see you."</p><p>    Crocodile contemplated on whether or not to let him in, though he was certain that Doflamingo would probably make his way into his office even if uninvited. After a long pause, Crocodile finally gave in. "Let him in." While he wasn't completely ready to face whatever Doflamingo had planned, he wanted it done quickly so he could be on his way.</p><p>    "Oi, Croco-man! What a fun and lavish casino you got going. Too bad it's so far, I might've even seen myself coming often." Doflamingo was always a surprise. As much progress as Crocodile thought he was making on the younger Shichibukai, that was quickly proven otherwise. Today's outfit of choice was much nicer and well put than any other gaudy outfits Crocodile had seen  Doflamingo wear. The mauve, monochrome dress shirt and pants gave the illusion of some consistency and style to Doflamingo, if that is even possible. Just for a little bit of a pop he even wore a nice pink tie, though, in Crocodiles opinion, it ruined the look.</p><p>    "What do you want?" Crocodile was quick and to the point. There was no point in beating around the bush, though he would expect a lot of that in the following conversation because that's what Doflamingo does. As to no surprise, Doflamingo's painted grin didn't cease.</p><p>    "Is that how you treat a guest? No wonder you don't get them often. I always assumed you'd be more sociable at night but you seem to be proving me wrong." The blond made his way to the couch, sitting close to Crocodiles desk. He sat himself down, lying comfortably, which only made the couch look way too small for him. Crocodile watched unimpressed, he was still waiting for an answer. "I was just passing by and decided to say hello. Isn't that reason enough to put some time aside? You don't seem to be doing much anyways." Doflamingo looked as though he was observing the aquarium they were basically sitting in. </p><p>    "I'm busy." Crocodile watched as Doflamingo was clearly aggravated at his response, it was a nice sight. His grin went away, only for a moment, but a moment nonetheless.</p><p>    "You really should live a little Croco. No wonder you're always so grim. You know what? Let me take you out. I know lots of ways we can have fun." Doflamingo talked as if he already had everything planned, and Crocodile wouldn't be surprised if he did. That thought in itself, while intriguing, was dangerous.</p><p>    "I don't really want to know what your definition of 'fun' is. If the way that you dress is an indication I'll pass." Crocodile made himself look busy, though only after doing so he realized how much free time he actually had.</p><p>    "I understand, your time is valuable. So is mine Croco, do you think I'd waste my time?" At this point Doflamingo had made his way to Crocodiles desk, leaning on it so that he was overlooking the older Shichibukai.</p><p>    Crocodile simply looked up and laughed, "Yes you would. Everything you do is a waste of time." Doflamingo, while very upset at this point, was determined to get what he had planned done.</p><p>    "It's for a business opportunity." Doflamingo's tone at this point had changed. The cheery and mocking voice moved to something more serious. What was even more unsettling was the lack of his smile. This brought Crocodile's attention.</p><p>    "What if I don't want one?" Crocodile was hoping to get something out of Doflamingo, whatever it may be.</p><p>    "Are you blowing me off?"</p><p>    "You can call it that if it makes you feel better." Crocodile crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. He wanted this victory.</p><p>    Doflamingo smiled, "Okay." Then he left. He left just as unexpectedly as he came, but that was more of a relief than anything.</p><p>    <em> 'Good riddance' </em> Crocodile, while proud of his victory, wondered what kind of business opportunity Doflamingo was trying to offer. No matter what he would've said, Crocodile would've rejected it, if for no other reason than pride.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Catching Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Crocodile took a break from the Shichibukai meetings. Things in Alabasta were finally coming together and he didn't have much time to be wasting. This was going to be his break through, he was going to get the power he had been working towards for years. While his past dreams were buried in the New World, his dreams here were very close to coming true. While excited about the coming events, Crocodile made sure to pace himself. He didn't want to go in over his head and ruin his  years of hard work and planning. That's why he decided to go to one last Shichibukai meeting before continuing forth with his scheme. That would be the perfect break for him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>This meeting was something of interest. The dealings of the Underworld, something Crocodile himself dabbled in from time to time. Much to his surprise, the turnout for this meeting was substantial. It seems many of the other Warlords had a keen interest in it as well.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>'Maybe this will actually provide some useful information.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Crocodile found himself more isolated than usual, this was probably due to the amount of people at the meeting. He sat himself in the corner, away from many of the other Warlords. Crocodile, while sometimes full of himself, was more of an introvert than anything. He kept everything to himself and trusted no one, that was how he was able to gain power. Trust often hurt you in the long run, and Crocodile wasn't going to make that mistake again. Little to his surprise, another certain Shichibukai arrived not long after him. Donquixote Doflamingo. He half expected Doflamingo to sit next to him in an attempt to stir him, but he didn't. Doflamingo actually sat across from him. That was much worse. Crocodile now had a perfect view of the blatant man, whom of which was wearing the most brightly colored shirt he'd ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>'How obnoxious.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Crocodile took this as payback for their last interaction, that being in Alabasta many months ago. The meeting began and it held many conversations, very few of which Crocodile involved himself in. He was there to observe and nothing more. Doflamingo on the other hand, was there to mingle and annoy. If there was ever a louder and more abhorrent man than Doflamingo Crocodile wouldn't believe it. It was a sight to see such a large man harass every person in the room. Crocodile was thankful when the meeting finally concluded, he had gotten a headache.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As the other Shichibukai began to clear out of the room Crocodile stayed seated. He wanted to avoid any chance of interaction with them, especially Doflamingo. After they cleared out, Crocodile followed suit.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Are you avoiding me Croco?" Doflamingo snickered at him. Turns out Doflamingo wasn't going to let him get off that easy.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Anyone would try to avoid your constant pestering." Crocodile finished the cigar he had, tossing it on the floor between them. Doflamingo, while still insulted by their last exchange, wasn't going to let Crocodile go.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Why don't we travel together? Your little sandbox is on the way back home, and I think we should catch up." Doflamingo followed the older man outside the building.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"No." Crocodile, while amused by his persistence, needed some space. Letting a man like Doflamingo on his ship would not only be inconvenient but also embarrassing. He didn't want others to think he had any sort of relationship with Doflamingo, that was a nightmare in itself.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Don't be like that! I'm sure you could use the company, and I have a lot to offer." Doflamingo put his arm around the older Shichibukai and gripped his shoulder. "And I wasn't really asking, I was being polite." Crocodile took no mind in the advancement, he simply phased through and continued towards his ship.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I'll tell you what…" Crocodile thought carefully, "You can come join me and say what you want, but after that you're gone." Crocodile was aware that Doflamingo wasn't going to let this go, so he was going to follow along, at least for now. Doflamingo's smile widened, something that you wouldn't think would be possible. The two men boarded the ship and before long they were settled in Crocodiles cabin.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Now say what you have to say." Crocodile sat down at his desk, taking out some whiskey from one of the drawers along with a glass.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Are you not going to offer me a drink? You really are rude, Croco." Doflamingo sat himself in the adjacent armchair, taking off his iconic feather jacket. Without it he seemed much smaller, at least from Crocodiles perspective.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"This is for you." Crocodile filled the glass and slid it over, "I don't drink in meetings." Doflamingo leaned on the desk, observing the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You're not trying to poison me, are you?" Doflamingo laughed. He picked up the glass and helped himself, clearly unworried. "Not too bad Croco-man."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You drink often?" He shifted in his chair. Doflamingo put the glass down.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"How could you tell? Or are you just assuming? If we're making predictions I'd say you're planning on taking over a certain desert kingdom." Doflamingo grabbed the whiskey bottle and poured himself another drink. Crocodile was clearly startled by Doflamingo's statement. He recomposed himself and laughed a little.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"What are you going at?" Crocodile watched the younger man down another glass of whiskey.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I know what you're doing Croco. It's so blatantly obvious. I've had my experiences in controlling kingdoms." Doflamingo set his glass down, resting his head on his hand, "I also know how much trouble you can get into if the world government finds out what you're doing."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Are you trying to blackmail me?" Crocodile was not going to let someone like Doflamingo ruin everything he's worked for, especially when he's so close to getting it. Doflamingo shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Of course not Croco! We're friends! I'd never do that to you, I just want to push you in the right direction." Doflamingo leaned back and put his legs up on the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"And what direction is that?" Crocodile watched as the younger man leaned in.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Let's work together." Doflamingo's smile looked much more sinister than charming. Crocodile couldn't help but laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I'm not working with you. How many times do I have to say it. I don't work with others." Crocodile was shocked at the sheer nerve of Doflamingo. He expected to get in on his plan which he'd been performing on his own for many years, that wasn't going to happen. If Doflamingo hadn't had his sunglasses Crocodile was sure he was rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"It would be for a short period of time. I want to see Alabasta fall just as much as you. Croco- you're not losing anything in this cooperation." While Doflamingo was almost right in his statement, Crocodile wouldn't lose anything physically, but he would lose his pride. For that reason alone, Crocodile wasn't going to agree.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"No. You got your word in, now you can leave." Crocodile stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You're going to regret blowing me off." Doflamingo grabbed the whiskey and followed Crocodile. "I'll take this as a 'sorry'."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You can take whatever you want as long as you leave." Crocodile had enough excitement for today. Doflamingo flashed his grin at Crocodile one last time before exiting.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"We'll talk soon." That was something the older man didn't want to hear, but at least they were done for today.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Roulette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>The evening was alive. There were many people playing cards, exchanging drinks, and placing bets throughout the casino. Crocodile, while the owner, never really played. The older he got, the less he found himself gambling. In this case, he simply didn't want to seem too full of himself in front of the people of Alabasta. He maintained a very good reputation and a bad night of gambling could ruin it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Crocodile was simply observing, something he does from time to time when finishing with work. The atmosphere was always fun and it put him in a good mood. The countless compliments from guests were also a bonus. While scanning the room, he noticed something- or someone. It wasn't hard to miss the bright pink jacket. Crocodile blinked a few times before realizing he wasn't hallucinating. Donquixote Doflamingo had decided to visit Alabasta once again. Before Crocodile could slip away, the young Shichibukai stood up waving.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Oi! Croco!" Doflamingo's grin was visible even from the doorway Crocodile was standing in. Crocodile sighed before taking out a cigar, he tried not to smoke late at night, but he had a feeling he would be needing it. The walk towards Doflamingo's table felt like a walk of shame more than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"What are you doing here?" The sentence came out slow but stern. Crocodile was tired, and Doflamingo's presence made him even more so. Doflamingo was seated at a large table, seemingly alone, but there were many empty glasses and small plates scattered on the surface that would've indicated otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I came to see you Croco-man! Watch your progress… and gamble a little. This is a very high quality place you have here." Doflamingo finished off one of the glasses on the table. Crocodile came to the conclusion that Doflamingo was in fact alone, he just drank a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"It's not a good time, you should've called." Crocodile rubbed his temple, Doflamingo's voice was going to give him a headache. Doflamingo snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Called? How could I call when you never gave me a way to contact you, Croco? I'm telling you- if you had I would've been bugging you much more than I am now." Doflamingo was amused by Crocodile's realization of what he just said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"It's too late to deal with you, please be gone by morning." Crocodile was very irritated and it showed in his voice. Doflamingo frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Don't be like that, sit down. I'll buy you a couple drinks and we'll have ourselves a few rounds of cards." Doflamingo grabbed the older man and pulled him into the seat next to him. While Crocodile could've easily avoided this, he didn't mind the idea of having a drink or two. "See? You already look calmer." Doflamingo ordered drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Don't push it." Crocodile made himself comfortable, sliding off his jacket onto the chair and crossing his legs. It had been a while since he sat down in his own casino.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I've always liked the way you dress, Croco. Suits you." Crocodile wasn't sure if Doflamingo was mocking him, but he took it as a compliment. He dressed very formally, especially when compared to Doflamingo. Crocodile's attention fell on Doflamingo's clothes. The man was dressed in a maroon button up that matched his pants. To top it all off, he was wearing a nice black vest, something Crocodile had never seen the man wear. Crocodile stared at it for a while before noticing how much he genuinely liked the outfit. That was a first.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You like it?" Doflamingo had taken notice. Crocodile shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"The day I say I like your attire is the day I die." Crocodile leaned back in his chair. The waiter had finally come back with drinks and the two men shared brief conversation as they drank. It was calm between them, something that hadn't occurred until now, and both men were enjoying it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"How about cards?" Doflamingo finished his drink and tilted his head slightly as he spoke. Crocodile shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I don't like cards."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Well what do you suggest we do?"</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"If you really want to do something, then roulette." Crocodile smiled at Doflamingo's clearly confused face.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You want to play roulette? Really? Luck based games are so boring Croco- where's the strategy in it?" Doflamingo looked somewhat appalled at the offer.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"That's the fun in it. Making strategy in a game that doesn't offer much room for it." Crocodile watched the man contemplate for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Fine, if that's what you want to do. But if so, we're making bets." Doflamingo stood up from the table. Crocodile followed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"That's expected." The two men made their way to one of the few roulette tables, the two people that were playing there had cleared out. This was going to be interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"If I win, I want your jacket." Crocodile laughed at Doflamingo's offer. "What? You always start bets with low stakes. Anyways, I really like your jacket."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Fine. If I win, you leave." Crocodile placed his bets on black.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"If that's how you want to play." Doflamingo's grin widened. He placed his bets on red. The two men watched as the roulette spun, both eager to see the outcome. Red.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Looks like things aren't starting so well for you, Croco." Doflamingo laughed as he grabbed the other man's jacket, taking his own off. Crocodile watched as his precious jacket was put on by the younger man, it was too small.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"It looks awful on you." Crocodile put his cigar out, he was going to need to concentrate. Doflamingo shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I think otherwise." The two men placed their bets again, this time they both went with specific numbers.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"If I win, you stop talking to me at the Shichibukai meetings, that includes after them." Crocodile leaned on the table, carefully picking numbers.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"If I win, you pay for me to stay here." Doflamingo picked his numbers much more quickly. The roulette was spun again. 23.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You must be joking." Crocodile groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You're right Croco, this is much better than cards!" Doflamingo watched as the older man glared.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"If I win this round, you never talk to me again." Crocodile placed all his bets on even numbers.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"And if I win, you tell me your plans."  Doflamingo bet on odds. The roulette spun. Odds. At this point, Crocodile was going to tear his hair out, there was no reason he shouldn't have won at least once by now.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Are you cheating?" Crocodile watched as Doflamingo's grin widened ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You have no trust in me, Croco. I'm just a really lucky man." Doflamingo placed all his bets on 15. "I want to form an alliance."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I want you to spill your guts." Crocodile placed all his bets on 5. The wheel was spun. 5.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Look at that, you managed to win one." Doflamingo laughed. "Now do you want me to spill my guts literally or metaphorically? Either works for me."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"We can talk about those options later- one more bet." Crocodile was eager to win again. He placed his bets on a variety of numbers. "If I win, you resign as Shichibukai."</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>"Good to know you're making this one count, Croco. If I win I'd like to sleep with you." Doflamingo grinned. Crocodile couldn't help but laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You're an idiot." Crocodile had never heard such a ludicrous statement come out of Doflamingo's mouth. The roulette spun for the last time. The number wasn't either of their choices.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bedroom Chatter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>The room was very nice. A large, king bed fit comfortably, leaving room for a couch and two chairs to be facing the balcony overlooking the desert. Gold accents complimented the dark color scheme of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I see the rooms are just as nice as the casino." Doflamingo sat down on the edge of the bed, studying the room.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Don't get too comfortable, by tomorrow I expect you gone." Crocodile was still upset by the outcome of their game of roulette. He was never going to do that again- at least with Doflamingo.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Don't worry Croco, I will." Doflamingo laid back against the headboard. Crocodile pulled one of the armchairs next to the bed and sat down. "Now, tell me your plans for this sandbox of yours." Doflamingo was eager for information.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"If you try anything, I'll kill you." Crocodile took out a cigar from his vest pocket, lighting it before continuing.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You think too lowly of me, Croco." Doflamingo put his arms behind his head and crossed his legs. The next 15 minutes were filled with Crocodile's simple breakdown of his plans for Alabasta. That included how he was going to overtake the monarchy and establish himself as leader afterwards. There was also talk of the weapon Crocodile was looking for, that intrigued Doflamingo more than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Not bad. You've put a lot of time into this." Doflamingo laughed, "Do you know how I became a king? I caused somewhat of a civil war too. It seems we're very like-minded, Croco."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Don't compare me to you, we are nothing alike." Crocodile rolled his eyes at Doflamingo's comment. "Now it's your turn."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"To what? Spill my guts? How exactly do you want me to interpret that, Croco?" Doflamingo sat up on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Just spill whatever you have." Crocodile rested his head on his hand, he was hoping for something interesting, and he was going to get just that.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"If that's what you want to hear from me, but first, let's get some more drinks." Doflamingo stood up and searched the cabinet on the back wall. There were some complimentary bottles of wine.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Haven't you had enough to drink?" Crocodile watched as Doflamingo took out a bottle and two glasses, filling them to the top.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You can never drink too much, Croco." Doflamingo handed Crocodile one of the glasses and seated himself on the bed again. "Would you like me to start or do you want to have some small talk first?"</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Start." Crocodile didn't have the patience for this.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Alright! You don't have to be so hasty, Croco." Doflamingo sipped his wine. It tasted of plum with a hint of orange. "I was born a Noble. My father decided not many years later that my family didn't need to live so highly, so we left. Ignorant decisions led to needless loss. We were practically stripped to nothing." Doflamingo paused. "My mother got sick and died, because no one would treat her. It didn't help that my brother and I were starving. It was all my father's fault, so I killed him. I tried to use his death as payment to become a Noble again, but I was refused. My brother ran away not long after. I started a new family, and things were going very well. Eventually, my brother came back around the time I was developing plans to take over Dressrosa. He turned out to be a navy spy." Doflamingo took another sip of his wine. There was a long pause. "I killed him. Things got better after that. I was able to become a king and eventually a Shichibukai. I now sell artificial devil fruits to one of the Yonkou and do other dealings in the Underworld."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Crocodile stared at Doflamingo. It took him a moment to process all the information he was just given. Crocodile was ready for anything, but he wasn't expecting that.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"What? Were you expecting me to say I stole devil fruits? Because I also do that." Doflamingo laughed a little, it was very weak. Crocodile took notice in the shift of the younger mans voice. While Doflamingo was still smiling, as he always did, it was faltered.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You always say the unexpected, I'll give you that." Crocodile drank some of his untouched drink.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I'm fun like that." Doflamingo finished his glass, standing up to get another. Crocodile wasn't sure what to do now. He contemplated leaving, but he found himself being engrossed by Doflamingo's abnormal behavior.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Fun wouldn't be the word I'd use." Crocodile set his glass down on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"What word would you use then, Croco?" Doflamingo sat on the edge of the bed with his newly filled glass.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Perplexed."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I'm perplexed?"</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I'd say so." Crocodile blew a puff of smoke. Doflamingo laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Well if I'm perplexed you're ambiguous." Doflamingo downed his second glass much quicker than the first. Crocodile watched keenly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Are you trying to pass out drunk?" Crocodile was amazed by the amount of alcohol Doflamingo was able to drink. Doflamingo shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Tell me about yourself, Croco." Doflamingo pointed at him. "How did you lose your hand?" Crocodile instinctively grabbed his hook. While Doflamingo was comfortable sharing his life story, Crocodile was not.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You don't need to know that." Crocodile took his cigar out of his mouth. Doflamingo tilted his head, his iconic grin was long gone.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"What about your scar then?" Doflamingo reached out and brushed his fingers on Crocodile's scar. The older man was shocked at the contact, but he didn't avert it. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or Doflamingo's remarkably soft hand. Either way, Crocodile didn't say anything. Doflamingo smiled ever so slightly before pulling away.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I'm not going to tell you that either." The two men sat in silence. The atmosphere was oddly solemn between them. They were both lost in their individual thoughts, those of which were memories of a past time.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Are you going to go?" Crocodile looked up to see Doflamingo watching him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I'll stay a little longer."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    The sun rose early that morning. The room was painted yellow from the sun peaking through the curtains. That was when Crocodile woke up.</p><p>    It took Crocodile a moment to realize where he was. He was in bed, but it wasn't his own. The sheets were of a lower quality and the room seemed too dark. He was still in Doflamingo's room.</p><p>    "Good morning Croco! I was just about to leave." Doflamingo came out from the bathroom, his outfit changed to one Crocodile had seen him wear countless times. It looked as though he had just gotten out of the shower. Crocodile took a moment to look at himself. He was still in his clothes- thankfully- but his shoes and vest had been taken off.</p><p>    "What happened last night?" Crocodile was afraid to ask, but he needed an answer for why he was sleeping in the same room as Doflamingo.</p><p>    "We didn't do it if that's what you're worried about." Doflamingo laughed, "We drank the rest of the wine and then you passed out. I put you in the bed so you wouldn't wake up with horrible neck cramps." Crocodile was relieved. He wasn't sure what he would've done if anything happened.</p><p>    "You should've left me on the chair." Crocodile got out of bed, putting his shoes on quickly.</p><p>    "That would've been so unthoughtful of me. Besides, you're such a calm sleeper, it didn't bother me." Doflamingo enjoyed Crocodile's clear embarrassment.</p><p>    "Don't patronize me." Crocodile stood up and grabbed his vest.</p><p>    "I'm not! I'm complimenting you, though I'm sure you're not used to getting any." Doflamingo handed Crocodile's jacket to the older man. "You can have this back."</p><p>    "Thank you." Though the words came out bitter, Crocodile was thankful that Doflamingo didn't want to keep it- that was until Doflamingo didn't let him grab it.</p><p>    "A kiss first." Doflamingo was trying to get a reaction out of Crocodile, at least a bigger one than what he had already gotten.</p><p>    "Fuck off." Crocodile gave up, turning to leave the room.</p><p>    "You've already done it once, I don't see the problem in you doing it again." Doflamingo teased. Crocodile stopped dead in his tracks.</p><p>    "What?" He turned around to see Doflamingo folding his jacket.</p><p>    "Do you want your jacket or not, Croco?" Doflamingo snickered.</p><p>    "When did I kiss you?" Crocodile was frightened by Doflamingo's comment, he didn't recall ever doing such a thing with him.</p><p>    "So you admit that the possibility of us kissing isn't impossible?"</p><p>    "No." Crocodile bit his tongue. He should've known Doflamingo was just trying to get a rise out of him, though he wouldn't be shocked if they had kissed. There was something about it that sounded entirely real, but even then, he denied it. He had too.</p><p>    "You're no fun." Doflamingo tossed Crocodile's jacket to him. While Doflamingo hadn't expected Crocodile to actually kiss him, he wouldn't have asked if he was opposed to the thought of it.</p><p>    "Goodbye." Crocodile was practically out the door when Doflamingo got his last words in.</p><p>    "We'll talk soon, Croco."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it took so long for me to update, had some trouble writing the past couple days.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Reflecting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>It was an utter and sheer defeat. All the years of planning and work had proven to be meaningless after that day.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>'I was beaten by a 17 year old.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>That was a thought, while completely humiliating, was entirely true in Crocodile's case. He had been defeated by a young pirate he had never even heard of until just recently. That fact alone made it so much worse. Everything had fallen apart so quickly, it was unbelievable. Crocodile was always so close to achieving his goals, but he could never make it to the end. Not in the New World, and not in Alabasta. Not long after this defeat, it began to rain.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>'Great.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Crocodile was staring at the sky, he never realized how dark it got when it rained. Crocodile was, surprisingly, not in much pain from falling at such a height he had. He assumed it was the adrenaline. It didn't take long before people surrounded him, it was truly an embarrassing sight. Crocodile wished in that moment he would die- well, either that or pass out. He didn't want to see their faces and hear their whispering, so he closed his eyes. Maybe things would get better. He hoped it would.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The ride to Impel Down wasn't a bad one, if anything, it was comforting. After all, there was nothing left for him in Alabasta. A lot could be gained from this break. Crocodile couldn't count the amount of times he told himself that.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>'A break.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> He took more breaks than he could ever need. All the Shichibukai meetings he went to, the many days he'd just relax in his home drinking and smoking, and not to mention the countless trips that were inherently useless but he still somehow convinced himself he needed to take. They were all </span>
  <em>
    <span>breaks</span>
  </em>
  <span>. All times he decided he needed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>unwind</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What an awful excuse. Even after everything, Crocodile was still taking breaks. Maybe his careful planning wasn't as well maintained and well executed as he thought. Maybe he wasn't as smart as he believed himself to be. Those thoughts left a bitter taste in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was certainly an odd feeling being put in such a weak position, but that wasn't something Crocodile hadn't experienced countless times before. The world was cruel, and this was just another spit in his face. Maybe after this he could try living again, though he wasn't sure exactly when 'after this' was. One week? A month? A year? Who knows?  But when the time comes, he was going to come back stronger. If not, then what was the point? What was the point of building his reputation? Refining his skills? Simply learning as much as he did over the many years? Frankly, there wasn't a point. At least, not right now. Right now it didn't matter. Right now he was incarcerated. Right now he had no control in anything. He was free in that thought.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Impel Down wasn't as dreadful as Crocodile had thought it out to be. Maybe it was his new carefree attitude, but he found himself enjoying certain aspects of it. There was a lot of time to think, Crocodile couldn't get enough of it. He enjoyed the isolation and freedom of control, at least in the moment. There wasn't anything to stress about. No headaches, no sleepless nights, it was as if everything was calm. His head was filled with countless thoughts, but at the same time, it felt completely empty. Crocodile came to the conclusion that this is what bliss feels like. Self reflection wasn't something Crocodile did often, but that was not the case here. His pride had taken a beating and he needed to reevaluate himself. What were his new goals? His aspirations? What is there to do next? He didn't know the answer to these questions, but he was going to get them by the time he left. When Crocodile leaves Impel Down, he's going to leave better than ever. That was a promise.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Crocodile found himself reliving old memories, it was part of his self reflection. Normally, he tried to forget the past, but there was no point in doing so anymore. Some were happy, others not. There seemed to be many reoccurring aspects of his life. The rain was one of them. The rain always followed a bad or odd moment in his life. It was a sad presence that carried much more than Crocodile had realized. When thinking of the rain, many memories came flooding to his mind, and Crocodile took the time to commemorate them. One that caught him off guard was a particular Shichibukai meeting from many months ago. When thinking about it, Crocodile couldn't seem to remember anything particular about that day that would justify him to remember it as vividly as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>'Maybe it was just the rain.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>While that  conclusion was solid enough on its own, Crocodile couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else. It was then he realized what it was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'That was the meeting where I properly met Doflamingo.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Crocodile laughed at himself. He couldn't believe that he valued that day so much as to remember it. It wasn't as if anything really important happened, it was just a simple interaction. Then again, if it really didn't matter to him why did he remember it so well? The way his hand twitched as they talked, the smell of the rain and whatever shitty cologne Doflamingo had been wearing that day. The sound of their shoes hitting the marble floors and the reflection of himself in the puddles. Even the odd pauses in their exchange were so familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>'It was just a very peculiar day.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>As much as Crocodile tried to convince himself of that, he knew that wasn't the reason. It was one of the few days he didn't mind the rain. Maybe it was because it held a very interesting encounter with a very obnoxious man. Or maybe it was just a particularly rainy day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Summit War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>It was a surprising turn of events, at least in Crocodile's opinion. He really didn't expect to see the young pirate again, especially in a place like Impel Down. As odd as it sounded, he was Crocodiles ticket out.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"If you want to get out of here, let me go. I can make a hole in the ceiling." It was a valid reason, especially for the three pirates who were stuck there.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I didn't know they kept you here, Crocodile." Luffy was practically spitting venom at him. It was quite amusing, though Crocodile knew better than to misjudge him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"It's been a while." Crocodile chuckled. "I honestly didn't think there'd be a reason to leave, but I hear that Whitebeard and the Navy are starting a war. It's piqued my interest, and with my power, you and I can get out of here."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You're the man who messed up ViVi's country." It seems the younger man wasn't having it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"That was a long time ago." Crocodile shook his head, he couldn't believe Luffy was still upset over that. "Anyways, I've lost interest in that country." There was a long pause. Eventually, the group decided to let him go. Crocodile was happy with this development, and even found himself excited to get back into the world. He missed a lot from the sounds of it, and things were about to get interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Breaking out of Impel Down wasn't exactly a breeze, but it wasn't as hard as it sounded. That was thanks to the many people that joined the large group of escapees, one of them being Crocodile himself. They were headed to Navy Headquarters, where the legendary battle had already begun. The boat ride was one of constant chatter, something Crocodile didn't involve himself in. He only had one goal, defeating Whitebeard. That was easier said than done, and the more Crocodile thought about it, the more he knew he probably wouldn't be able to accomplish that goal. Either way, he had to be there, it was the battle of the era after all. He was going to be involved, one way or another.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They joined the battle late, but their entrance didn't go unnoticed. Falling from the sky in a navy ship filled with inmates from the most well known prison in the world was certainly a confusing sight for many. What was even more surprising was where they landed. The ship fell into the one pool of water, free of ice, in the battlefield. It took the Marines no time at all to board the wrecked ship and many of the pirates to join the chaos below them. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>'Luck is on my side today.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> That was something Crocodile wouldn't say often, but today, that was a very appropriate statement. He had escaped Impel Down with the help of the pirate that defeated him, reconnected with an old subordinate, survived a crashing boat, and has now landed right next to the pirate he was looking for, Whitebeard. If that wasn't luck, Crocodile wouldn't know what luck is. It didn't take long for him to recover from the crash and make his way to Whitebeard. His approach didn't go overlooked. Much to Crocodile's disappointment, he didn't land his attack on Whitebeard, but that didn't exactly surprise him. What he was surprised about was who had stopped him. Luffy, of course, the same brat who had stopped him before.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Why do you want to protect Whitebeard?!" Crocodile was very clearly confused and irritated. He couldn't understand why the young pirate would want to assist someone like Whitebeard, it didn't make any sense.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"As I thought- this old man is Whitebeard. Leave him alone! Ace likes him." Frankly enough, Crocodile could care less about Luffy's ties with Whitebeard, but this was just embarrassing. Other pirates separated them before Crocodile could retaliate. He found himself gaining distance between Whitebeard and himself due to the amount of people trying to fight him. Whitebeard's underlings were proving to be quite a challenge simply because there were way too many to fight off on his own. Just when Crocodile thought he was making progress, Whitebeard's 3rd commander body slammed him into the ground. To say it knocked the air out of him would be an understatement. Thankfully, Crocodile was able to land on his feet, but the damage was already done.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>'He's a giant, yet so fast. How can I avoid him?' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Crocodile was out of breath. He knew he wouldn't be able to win this fight. The commander went for another blow, but then suddenly stopped. Crocodile was confused at first, he hadn't countered the attack, so why didn't he get hit?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"How did you get out of prison, Croco?" Crocodile knew instantly who it was. Doflamingo, of course, who else called him that? Crocodile was shocked to see Doflamingo resting against the commander, clearly unphased. While Crocodile knew Doflamingo was at the battle, he didn't expect to see him, especially now. "Did you like the Pool of Blood?" Doflamingo laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Doflamingo, mind your business, or I'm going to kill you." Crocodile didn't want to be insulted right now, he had a lot on his mind and he didn't need to be reminded of his humiliating loss. Only after his statement did Crocodile realize this was his first time saying Doflamingo's name. It was weird to think about, but he always referred to the younger man by other names. They tended to be insults more than names.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You're so rude." Doflamingo tilted his head. "Hey, why don't you team up with me?" Crocodile paused. Doflamingo was really asking to join forces- again.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Team up? Me and you?" Crocodile didn't understand why Doflamingo would want anything to do with him, especially after his defeat. Maybe he was just trying to mess with him, that wouldn't be much of a surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Yes. The reign of outdated pirates like Whitebeard will end soon. The new era will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> era, where power conquers everything. Don't you want to be part of that?" Crocodile was slightly taken aback by Doflamingo's statement. He never thought that Doflamingo could make a good argument, it was interesting. "Not bad, is it?" Doflamingo had noticed Crocodile's shock. "Your title has been stripped away but, when you get down to it, we're both Warlords, aren't we?"</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You better stop looking at me as if I'm on par with you. You should be pledging to work under me instead." Crocodile puffed out smoke from his cigar.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I thought you became a better person." Doflamingo laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"If so, then I wouldn't be here now, would I?" Crocodile smirked, "Now get lost." With a swift blow, he separated himself from Doflamingo and the commander. Even so, Crocodile had a strong feeling Doflamingo wasn't going to leave him alone. Past experience proved he never did.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I thought you could be reasoned with." Doflamingo made his way back over to Crocodile, unscathed. "But you never work with me, Croco."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Take a hint." Crocodile rolled his eyes. He had his own plans to attend to. Ace's execution was very soon, and he had to get moving. Getting over the line of defense surrounding the execution platform was fairly easy, not many people were paying attention to him anyways. He was surprised to see Luffy had made it this far, but the lack of success in his attempts to save his brother wasn't very surprising. He was facing all three admirals, it was practically a death wish. It took Crocodile only a moment to knock out the executioners, something that no one was expecting. There was a pause in the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Who did this?" Sengoku was shocked and very clearly upset. It was a gratifying sight to Crocodile. Eventually everyone laid eyes on him. "I thought you were trying to kill Whitebeard?"</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I can kill that old, dying buzzard later. But before that, I don't want to let you taste victory." Crocodile got his words in only just a moment before he was swiftly interrupted. His head had just been cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Hey, Croco." Doflamingo made himself known, walking over to him. "You turned me down and now you want to team up with Whitebeard?"</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Crocodile sighed as he readjusted himself- head intact. Of course Doflamingo was going to be a constant annoyance, why wouldn't he be?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"It makes me jealous." Doflamingo laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I'm not teaming up with anybody." Crocodile felt like he was going insane from the amount of times he was repeating himself.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"So that means you're still giving me the cold shoulder."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Looks like it." Crocodile turned to face Doflamingo. The younger man was smiling, as always. Though Doflamingo wore sunglasses, Crocodile was sure they locked eyes. He could feel it. Their next encounter felt very familiar, both had lunged at each other with much force, but were caught in a neutral position. It was just like their fight at their first Shichibukai meeting together. Crocodile caught himself smiling. It was an odd feeling. It wasn't a mocking grin or smirk, it felt different. It was almost fun, and happy, something he hadn't felt in a long time. It was the kind of smile that made your face hurt if you held it too long, or the kind you'd get from having a very pleasant or funny conversation with close friends. It was...nice.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"What are you smiling at?" Doflamingo had taken notice. It was an odd sight, even for him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You're idiotic face." Crocodile shook his smile away, he wasn't sure where it came from. The two men separated shortly after.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Is your only response to me always an insult?" Doflamingo almost sounded as if he was whining. "If you were nicer I wouldn't pester you as much."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I doubt that." Crocodile moved back to the icy battlefield, there was no point in staying in such a dangerous position close to elite Marines. He already had to deal with Doflamingo, he didn't need more trouble. Though, the more Crocodile thought about it, the more he knew that Doflamingo and him would never </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> fight. Their </span>
  <em>
    <span>'fights'</span>
  </em>
  <span> were always simple acts to try to deter and annoy the other, there was no real aggression in them.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Croco, where are you going? We're having a conversation." Doflamingo followed closely, behind the older man. "Someone really ought to teach you some manners."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"And someone should teach you how to dress." Crocodile stopped in his tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"We can teach each other. Another bonus when we team up." Doflamingo laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"How many times-"</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Don't." Doflamingo cut him off. Crocodile was surprised at his tone, it was a very sudden change from his normal, almost mocking voice to a much more grievous one. Crocodile put out his cigar.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Doflamingo I'm not teaming up with you, and I never will. No matter how many times you ask me, or when you ask me, my answer will never change." Crocodile kept his voice low but stern. He awaited Doflamingo's response, but he never got one, just silence. Doflamingo's grin had faded, he seemed to just stand there, looking at him. After a long moment of no response, Crocodile gave up talking to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Goodbye." Crocodile went on his way, but this time, Doflamingo didn't follow him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Their Last Exchange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>The two men ran into each other many times over the span of two years. Their interactions were brief on most occasions, and there were few times they simply glanced at each other before going on their way. Their most notable encounter was their last.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Crocodile was visiting an island in the New World, it was for business, something he'd gotten back into after the war. The world was changing, and he had to change with it. It was a particularly hot island, something he found comfort in. It was exotic, and while that wasn't his style, Crocodile enjoyed the weather. Though this specific island was known for its humidity, it was notably dry today.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>'I miss this.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Crocodile had just finished taking care of his plans, but he found himself delaying his leave. While where he was currently staying wasn't necessarily cold, he found the weather here much more tolerable. Crocodile was separated from the crowd, resting behind a building overlooking the ocean. It was calm, and Crocodile enjoyed the scenery. The moon was stunning, it illuminated the landscape and reflected so perfectly off the water. Crocodile never had a view like this, it was almost serene. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Are you following me?" Crocodile didn't move his gaze, but he knew someone was watching him, they had been for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I should be asking you the same thing." It was Doflamingo.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Let me guess, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you want to form an alliance?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Or, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you want to work together, we can gain a lot from it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Crocodile looked over at the younger man, he was at the entrance of the back alley. "Let me save you some time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Actually, I wasn't going to ask you that. I have no need for you, Croco." Doflamingo snickered at Crocodile's impersonation of him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Then what do you want?" Crocodile crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"To talk." Doflamingo walked over to the stone railing overlooking the water. He sat himself on top of it, facing Crocodile, away from the sea. "It's not like I see you often."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Let's keep it that way." Crocodile watched the sky. He found himself enjoying the stars more since his stay in Impel Down. There was something so fascinating about them. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"So how have you been? You look rather happy." Doflamingo rested his head on his palm, he seemed to be admiring Crocodile. Crocodile took notice.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I don't think you read people well if you look at me and believe I'm happy." Crocodile put out his cigar. "You should get new glasses."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You think so? I just got these... I thought they looked rather nice. Maybe it's just not your style, Croco." Doflamingo laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I'm glad we're stating the obvious." Crocodile watched the younger man readjust himself. The moonlight put the younger man in shadow, but Crocodile was still able to make out his features. The night did wonders for Doflamingo, his silhouette was perfectly highlighted, and the dark shadows seemed to compliment his figure. Crocodile assumed he liked it because he couldn't see him as well.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Do you really want me to state the obvious? If so, you look like you haven't slept well in a long time. You're very closed off and rigid because of it, especially now. Crossing your arms won't make you look any less weak, Croco." Doflamingo was mocking him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You really are an obnoxious person to be around." Crocodile uncrossed his arms. While he'd hate to admit it, Doflamingo was right. He hadn't slept well, he hadn't for almost a year. He wasn't exactly sure why, but sleep had become a challenge for him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Yet you're still around me." Doflamingo turned his head to look at the ocean. "I didn't think you were the type of person to take in scenery." Crocodile paused before responding.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"It's a new development." Crocodile moved up to the railing, resting his hand on it while looking at the sea.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You should visit Dressrosa. It's much prettier than this, and it's hot year round." Doflamingo looked at Crocodile, he was to the right of him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Is it?" Crocodile glanced at the younger man. They locked eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I'd say so." Doflamingo was still resting his face on his palm, smiling as always.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You know you look senseless smiling all the time."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Really? I always thought it made me more sociable."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I'd say otherwise."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You'd say that to anyone."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Maybe." Crocodile laughed a little. Perhaps he was just tired, but he enjoyed the company. His laugh expressed that.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Wow, I made Crocodile laugh." Doflamingo was very clearly pleased with himself.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Don't push it." Crocodile let out a soft sigh. He looked back at the ocean.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I need to get going, but thank you for the wonderful conversation, Croco." Doflamingo stood up, dusting off his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Sure." Crocodile didn't pay any mind to Doflamingo until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned at the contact. The next moment happened very abruptly, Crocodile couldn't even process it. They had kissed. It was a brief one, but a kiss nonetheless. Doflamingo kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I'll see you later, Croco." Doflamingo smiled briefly before leaving through the back alley. Crocodile just stood there. He was shocked to say the least. While Doflamingo always flirted with him, he assumed it was something he did to annoy him, but after their exchange, he wasn't sure what to think. Crocodile put his hand to his mouth, as if checking to see if he was okay. He couldn't make up his mind if that was the worst thing that ever happened to him or one of the best.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>'What was that?'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Crocodile shook his head and readjusted himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'It was a mistake.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>No matter how many times Crocodile told himself that, he knew it wasn't. That kiss was intentional, and it wasn't even bad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Fuck.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>To say that was the worst way to end it would be an understatement. Both men had expected to see eachother again, but we're robbed of that opportunity not long after their last conversation. Doflamingo went to prison, and Crocodile couldn't believe the news when he read it. There was something so surreal about it. When Crocodile went to jail, he couldn't even believe what had happened, but this was something else. As much as he'd hate to admit it, he had hoped they would meet again, but this new development proved otherwise. Even then, Crocodile still found the situation quite amusing. There was something about their last exchange ending the way it did that felt so-</span>
  <em>
    <span> Doflamingo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was a notable and exciting way to end it, and if that didn't scream Doflamingo, Crocodile didn't know what did.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's a wrap! Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll be writing some more, but in another fic. Anyhow, thanks for reading! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>